Evaluate the following expression when $x = 8$ and $y = 4$. $10$ $x$ $^2 + 3$ $y$ $ + 7$
Solution: Substitute $8$ for ${x}$ and $4$ for ${y}$ $ = 10{(8)}^2 + 3{(4)} + 7 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 10(64) + 3{(4)} + 7 $ $ = 640 + 12 + 7 $ $ = 659$